random fruits:the series!
by hinataloover566
Summary: this is some really random stuff me and my freind wrote its crazy so lets start the series!yay!


A/N: ok this is a random story my friend and I made up in school it's not something we're supposed to be talking about in school but it's pretty funny I hope u enjoy and please comment

Yuki:*still mostly asleep* hello Kagura. How are you? How is Ayame?

Kagura: hello Yuki. Ayame and I are both fine thank you.

Shigure: It's been so long since I've seen Ayame. I remember when he kept me up all night!

Kagura: shut-up Tohru already told me everything about that time when ayame came over you stupid gay perv.

Kyo: shut-up you gay bastard!

Ayame: there's no need to be so rude Kyo-kun maybe I should go help Tohru in the kitchen or maybe you would like to go

Kyo:*blushes* Sh-shut-up and stay away from tohru you sly snake.

Yuki: you woke me up with your noise stupid cat. Ayame don't touch miss Honda.

Kyo: what did you say you filthy rat.

Ayame: but we're friends, right Tohru?

Kagura: I LOVE YOU KYO!!!!!!

Kyo: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yuki: I said stupid cat.

Tohru:*blushes* I hear the tea I'll be right back.

Shigure: but I thought you liked to keep me warm at night, aya?

Ayame: Shigure the kids. I'll keep you warm tonight than I'll make sure Tohru is warm!

Yuki and Kyo: *hits ayame on head*no you wont!

Ayame:*laughing and crying at the same time*

Tohru: are you ok ayame? Should I call Hatori? Ayame? (Ayame is on the floor unconscious)

Black Haru: what the hell is going on here!

White Haru: oh Yuki!*grabs Yuki and hugs him*

Yuki: hello Haru.

Black Haru: hey Tohru do you want to come with me for a minute!

Yuki and Kyo: *hits Haru on the head*

Tohru: umm. Did he just go black white and black again! That's the fastest hews ever transformed!

Hatori: ayame`s fine he just had a retard attack.

Kyo: *fighting black Haru* you still want to fight black?!

Kagura: *punches Kyo* you bastard say you love me!

Black Haru: *ignoring Kyo* let's go Tohru I'll show you some real fun.

Tohru: umm ok. Can yuki come too?

Black: no.

Yuki: uh miss Honda?

Black: don't worry yuki. I'll let you have fun with her next.

Tohru: meaning………………..?

Yuki: he wants to fuck you!

Tohru O.K. lets go (doesn't know what it means)

Haru and Tohru go to the other room, Tohru screams, and haru comforts

Hatori: I think Tohru misunderstood I might have to check her later.

Yuki: oh *imagining what's going on*

Ayame: yuki what's that bulge you just got in your pants.

Yuki: alright move over Haru it's my turn *running into the room*

Kagura: come on Kyo we'll go to your room*dragging Kyo to his bed*

Kyo: Rape! Rape! Rape!

Kagura: shut-up

Hatori: well ayame, Shigure since everyone is doing go ahead.

Ayame and Shigure: really! Yay! *runs to Shigure`s room*

Yuki: *yuki pushes and Tohru screams*

Kyo: help!

Kagura: Shut-up

Ayame: oh Shigure!

Shigure: oh ayame!

Hatori :I guess I'm all alone

Haru: you still have me *standing naked*

Hatori: oh shit aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Running away)

Kyo: you damned rat don't you dare fuck Tohru(finally escaped from Kagura)

Yuki: whatever you stupid cat go get raped again

Kyo: why you…..I'll kill you now get off of Tohru.

Yuki: fuck off damn cat

Shigure harder aya harder

Hatori: ahhhhhh!

Haru: come on!

2 hours later (after Kyo joins yuki and Tohru )……………………

Everyone: that was wonder

Tohru: yuki, Kyo thank you!

Yuki and Kyo: for what?

Tohru: making love to me

Yuki: your welcome

Kyo: what ever

Ayame: oh Shigure you were great

Shigure: I hurt all over

Hatori: heeellllllllppp!

Haru: oh come on just for 5 minutes

Hatori: I'm not gay you bastard

Kyo: Is Haru trying to fuck Hatori?

Kagura: I guess.

Kisa: why is uncle Hatori being chased by Haru and why is uncle ayame and Shigure swapping spit in the corner?

Hiro: you wouldn't understand

Kyo: shut-up you stuck up brat

Ayame: oh Shigure

Shigure: oh ayame

Tohru: I think I need to get fucked again.

Yuki: I don't want you pregnant.

Kyo: she will only carry my child.

Hiro: Kisa? Why do you look like that?

Kisa: I love you Hiro *she kisses Hiro*

Ayame: awwwwwwwwwww!

Kisa: *blushes* c-can we hold hands Hiro

Hiro: o-ok Kisa

Hatori: (finally got away from Haru) Tohru can I please examine you

Tohru: sure (walking to examination room)

Yuki: what do you want with her?

Hatori: I'm making sure she's not pregnant.

Kyo: ok but be careful

Hatori: whatever

Momiji: hurry up Tohru I want a hug.

Kyo: every time you talk I just get annoyed. (Hitting Momiji)

Momiji: wah!

Yuki: leave him alone you stupid cat

White Haru: yuki!!!

Kyo: ha-ha your so gay yuki!

Yuki: asshole

Momiji: why is Tohru in the room with Hatori?

Kyo: he's making sure she's not……..

Momiji: she's not what?

Hatori: she's pregnant.

Yuki and Kyo: with whose child?!

Hatori: she's carting kyo`s and yuki`s babies.

Yuki and Kyo: babies!

Hatori: yes. Two for yuki and two for Kyo.

Momiji: wah! I want Tohru to have my kids too.

Ayame: it's ok Momiji

Kyo: shut up Momiji you don't even know how!

Momiji: I do too. I …… (Whispers to Kyo)

Kyo: never mind.

Tohru: how can I have two people's twins?

Hatori: it's very rare but you had 4 eggs ready for sperm.

Tohru: uggghhhh (fainting)

Kyo and yuki: oh my god we're dads (fainting)

Momiji: oh no Tohru you'll hurt the babies!

Hana-chan: I sense 4 electric waves coming from Tohru stomach

Ou-chan: what the hell did you stupid boys do to tohru-chan you bastards!

Kyo and yuki: ahhhhhhhhhh!

Hatori: don't worry Tohru will be fine

Yuki: But what about our kids

Hatori I can't say which kid will be born first.

Kyo: if those damn rats' kids are born first I'll kick his ass.

Yuki: shut up bitch

Hana-chan: *electrocutes yuki and Kyo*

Momiji: I want to be a daddy too! Tohru can I fuck you

Kyo and yuki: no!

Kagura: I'm the aunt right?

Kyo: hell no

Kagura:*throws Kyo through the roof*

Kagura: I wanted to have kyo`s kids why is she so lucky* glares at Tohru*

Tohru: I'm sorry!*scared of Kagura`s glare*

Momiji: oh my god Tohru`s going to be fat!

Yuki, Kyo, Hana-chan, and Ou-chan: *hits Momiji*

Tohru: *in corner sulking*

Hatori: Ayame. Shigure stop! There are kids here!

Kisa: *still holding hands with Hiro* c-can I be the god sister sissy?

Tohru:* done sulking* of coarse* stars at Kisa for a minute* you are so cute I love you!

Yuki: hey Kyo don't you think you need a job I got one already so it's your turn.

Kyo: shut-up damn rat!

Yuki: stupid cat!

Shigure: can aya and I be the god parents?

Yuki and Kyo: hell no!!!!!!!

Kisa: when can Hiro fuck me?

Tohru: Hatori a little assistance with her please.

Hatori: ok but I'm not good with kids. Kisa Hiro can fuck you when you older.

Yuki: Hatori don't say that!

Hatori: I told you I wasn't good with kids.

Hiro: great I gat to fuck Kisa!

Kyo: shut-up you brat you don't even know how!

Hiro: yes I do I heard you and Tohru from a mile away!

Kyo: *blush*

Tohru: *blush*


End file.
